


Dating

by glitteringeva



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, fluffy little one shot, rwby rare pair week, rwbyrarepairweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringeva/pseuds/glitteringeva
Summary: Sometimes Yang can be overprotective. Sometimes Yang feels like when Ruby goes on her first date she should absolutely stick around to make sure everything goes well. Sometimes Ren feels like he can't just say no to join her on a fake date to look more convincing, and if only to stop her from doing something she might regret later.





	Dating

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Yang.”

“Too late for that.” She linked arms with Ren when the restaurant came in sight. “I pay, okay?”

“Unconventional.” It didn’t sound like it bothered him.

“We’re a progressive and modern couple.”

“I thought this was our second date after meeting on Tinder.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” She looked at him. Clinging to his arm while he had just buried her hands in the pockets of his jeans still fit the story. “I can give you my purse and you pay with my money.”

“I don’t think anyone will notice.”

She sighed. “Alright, alright.”

They stopped when they finally made it to the restaurant. Yang pulled him aside to look at herself in the reflection of the windows of the bakery next door. “Ren… do I look like myself?”

He sighed. “Yes, but I think you’re asking if I would recognise you immediately and then no, I wouldn’t.”

She nodded. Right answer. After all she had put a lot of effort into not looking like herself. She had borrowed a red dress from Pyrrha, black boots from Blake and put her hair in a bun that was hidden under one of Blake’s beanies. Ren was still wearing his normal clothes, black jeans, grey shirt and green cardigan, but at least she had made him put his hair up in a ponytail. If she thought more about it it looked damn good on him.

“Okay, don’t act like you would usually act”, she said.

“What exactly do you mean by that?”

“I don’t know, just… you know, maybe you should smile a bit more, you never do that.”

“Yang, if she looks at me long enough to see that I’m smiling she will also see that it’s me.”

She sighed. “I guess you’re right. Come on, let’s get inside. Put your arm around my shoulders, I think that looks better.”

It was an average Italian restaurant. Yang spotted Ruby immediately and she pulled Ren to the opposite corner as if their life depended on it. They sat down at a small table that had the advantage of a fake olive tree standing between them and Ruby’s table. Yang could still see her, but the change of her seeing them was significantly smaller that way.

“Are they drinking wine? Can you see if they’re drinking wine?”

“Ruby doesn’t drink, Yang.” Ren shook his head and took the menu.

She sighed and forced herself not to stare at them. “Ren… be honest with me. Are you judging me?”

He looked up. “Judging you?”

“I mean… this whole thing. What do you think?”

“I think you worry too much.”

“You know what I really, really hate about you? You never say what you think.”

He sighed and closed the menu again. “Your sister is on a date and you’re so worried she might get hurt that you made me go on a fake date with you so you could be there in case anything happens. Is it over the top? Yes. Would Ruby be mad? Maybe. Did I still agree to join you? Yes, because I think someone has to stop you from doing something you will regret.”

“So you _are_ judging me.”

“I wasn’t finished. Anyway, despite your methods being a bit questionable, you still care about your sister a lot and I admire that. You just have to work on realising your sister has grown up.”

“I just wanted to see who she’s going on a date with.” Yang looked down, stared at the almost peeled off black nailpolish. “She has panic attacks”, she whispered.

“Panic attacks?”

Yang nodded. “Don’t tell anyone. But… I don’t know. What if it happens while she’s on a date and no one around knows how to deal with it?”

“You’re only here because you’re scared she might have a panic attack?”

“Yes, I just said that.” She reached for the menu, just to have an excuse not to look at him.

“That’s… cute.”

She looked up. Ren was studying his menu again and she wasn’t sure why she was blushing. She just hoped he wouldn’t notice.

Not to constantly stare at Ruby was harder than she had thought. She tried to concentrate on the menu and eventually just ordered pizza Hawaii which earned her a bewildered look from Ren. She tried to keep up a conversation with him but he had always just been the type to rather listen than to talk much.

“How do you do that?”, Yang asked after a while.

“What?”

“None of us has said a word in like five minutes, but you don’t even seem to care. I’m always uncomfortable when I’m around someone and we’re not talking.”

“Why?”

“It just feels like… like you both don’t know what to say and it’s awkward and weird and then I overthink what the other is thinking.”

“I wasn’t even thinking about you”, he said.

“Don’t expect me to take that as a compliment.”

“I thought about a class assignment.”

“Yeah, that does make me feel better.”

“Yang, you’re overthinking it again.”

“Sorry.”

“No, just…” He sighed. “It’s okay. Don’t worry so much.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“I know.”

“I’ll try to… stop.” She fumbled around with her sleeves. “You know, I know you. I know you’re probably not thinking I’m boring or weird or anything like that.”

“I don’t.”

“But I’m not used to people like you. Whenever I’m with anyone else we never just sit there and… not talk. And actually we never do anything alone, I’m not even sure if I have ever met you without Nora around, and she talks for three people. I mean, doesn’t it bother you that she talks so much?”

“No. It’s not like I’d want to talk more.”

“I think I don’t really get you, Ren.”

He raised his eyebrows and wanted to say something, but the waitress came with their food. Yang looked at Ruby. She seemed to have fun, laughed and didn’t fumble around with her hair as much as she did when she was really nervous.

“You know, I’m just always so… scared for her.” Yang stared at her pizza and then began to lazily cut it into pieces. “I feel like if something happens to her it’s my fault.”

Ren looked up from his lasagne. “Yang, eat.”

“You don’t want to hear that, do you? Or no, you think I’m overreacting, which I probably am, but-“

“No, I just know that you’re always in a worse mood when you haven’t eaten.” 

“How do you even…”

“Only because I don’t talk much doesn’t mean I don’t see what’s going on around me.”

She sighed and took a slice of pizza into her hands. “I almost feel sick when I get that nervous.”

“It’ll be fine.”

She sighed. “I know.”

They talked about university while they ate, about everything and nothing. But he seemed to try not to let the conversation die and Yang was almost touched. It wasn’t until after dessert that Ruby finally got up and left. Her date wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Ren touched Yang’s arm to get her attention.

“You look like you’re about to scream.”

“Maybe I am.” She groaned and buried her face in her hands. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t just go after her, that would just be… you know? I can’t do that. But what if something happens?”

“She still has your number. She didn’t have a panic attack in the restaurant. I think she’ll be alright.”

“So we just… leave?”

“Unless you want a second dessert…”

She sighed and shook her head. “Let’s leave.”

Yang paid, it didn’t matter if anyone saw them anyway. It had started to rain and when they left the restaurant it got worse. Ren pulled Yang into the next house entrance, leaning against the door. “Let’s wait until it stops, or at least… I mean it can’t be worse than that.”

“It’s just-“

She was interrupted by a familiar voice and two figures suddenly jumping into the house entrance with them. “I am soaked. I really should have brought an umbrella. Sorry, I hope you don’t mind if we – wait, Yang?”

 _Oh no. Nonononononono_.

“Hey, Ruby, what are you doing here?” She forced herself to smile.

“I was… we were out having dinner. This is Emerald, Emerald, that’s my sister Yang.”

For the first time Yang got a proper look at her date. She seemed… okay. “Nice to meet you.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were staying home tonight.”

“I was…” She took a deep breath. She couldn’t tell her. “I was on a date.”

“A date?” Ruby beamed at her. With who? Is it… wait, Ren?”

“Yeah, you caught us in the act. We… went on a date.”

“Are you… I mean this definitely comes unexpected.”

Yang bit her lip. No way they would withstand further questioning. Ruby would find out. She would know. She had to do something. “You know, actually I don’t mind the rain. It’s… romantic. Have fun, Ruby, it was so nice to meet you, Emerald, let’s… come on, Ren, let’s go.” She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him with her.

It didn’t even feel like rain, it felt like a shower. Big drops soaking her clothes in seconds, cold water running down her back. “Your arm. Around me”, Yang whispered and he hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist. “She will never buy it, this was the worst mistake I ever made.” She looked at him. “Make this look convincing.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, kiss me?”

He looked a bit baffled. “What?”

“Just… just to make it look convincing.”

“I really don’t think this is what our first kiss should be like.” He pulled her with him and she blinked.

“Wait, what do you mean by that? Do you mean… you didn’t say you don’t _want_ to kiss me.”

“No.”

“Just not like that?”

“Yes.”

“What exactly is like that? Like… do you mean because of the rain or because of Ruby or because of me?”

“Because of Ruby.”

She looked at him. He was just as soaked as she was, his clothes and hair sticking to his body. He didn’t look at her. “Did you think we were actually going on a date?”

“Yang, I’m not stupid. You stormed into my room and said ‘We are going on a fake date to spy on Ruby’, how could I read that as a real date?”

“If I had asked you on a real date, would you have said yes?”

“Yes.”

She stopped. “Are you…”

“Mh?” He looked at her, calm as ever.

“How can you just say that as if it was nothing?”

“Because I don’t care what people think of me.” He shrugged. “Do you want to keep standing here? It’s a bit wet.”

“Do you even care about anything?” She shook her head.

“Yes.” His hand was still on her waist. He pulled her under a nearby tree and she let him. She had never thought about him in that way, but – well, she had. Of course she had. But she had never expected him to feel like that about her, to be interested, so there had not been a reason to think about her own feelings any further.

“Why did you never ask me out on a date then?”

“I just… I don’t know.” He let go of her waist to lean against the tree and bury his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “I thought I’d just bore you.”

“Bore me?”

He shrugged. “As you said, I don’t talk much.”

“Yeah, but…” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at her feet. “Because I thought you didn’t even want to be there. But I… I wouldn’t think that if you actually asked me out on a date. I guess.”

“Do you mean you want me to ask you out?”

“No. I mean I didn’t say that. Not that I… wouldn’t want that. But that’s not what I said.”

“So yes or no?”

“Why don’t you just try it out?”

He didn’t. Instead he cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned down to kiss her. His lips were warm and she couldn’t help but to hold her breath. The kiss was soft, almost shy and he pulled away way too soon.

“That’s unconventional.” She blinked and she was so sure she was blushing.

“Bad or good.”

“I didn’t say it was…” She stopped. “Good. Good unconventional.”

“I think we really should go somewhere more… dry.”

“Yes, probably.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she felt her heart pound fast in her chest. The street was dark and it was still raining, but she felt warm. She looked up and when he looked back to her he was smiling.


End file.
